Rubeus Hagrid
|grafika = HAGRID RUBEUS HAGRID.jpg |urodziny = 6 grudnia 1928 roku Forest of Dean, West Country, Anglia Wywiad z Joanne Rowling 2003 w Royal Albert Hall |krew = Półolbrzym |status = Singiel Wywiad z JKR w Carnegie Hall, 2007 |tytuł = * Profesor * Strażnik kluczy w Hogwarcie * Gajowy |pseudonim = * 'Agrid * Hagger * Parszywy Mieszaniec |rasa = Półolbrzym |płeć = M |wzrost = 11 stóp i 6 cali metra Harry Potter Limited Edition, zobacz to zdjęcie. |oczy = Czarne |włosy = Czarne |rodzina = * Pan Hagrid * * Graup |bogin = Lord Voldemort Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 |patronus = |różdżka = Dąb, 16 cali |praca = * Gajowy i Strażnik kluczy Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Profesor opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami (1993–1995, 1995 – ?) |dom = Gryffindor Wywiad z autorką z 2000 roku |przynależność = * Gryffindor * Zakon Feniksa * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Rodzina Hagrid |aktor = * Robbie Coltrane * Krzysztof Gosztyła * Marek Obertyn * Andrzej Blumenfeld }} Rubeus Hagrid (ur. 6 grudnia 1928 r.) — półolbrzym; syn pana Hagrida i Frydwulfy, gajowy oraz strażnik kluczy w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W młodości niesłusznie oskarżony o otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic, został wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Dzięki dobroci Albusa Dumbledore'a, Hagrid zamieszkał w chatce na skraju lasu i został gajowym. Rubeus od zawsze był wiernym człowiekiem dyrektora, reagował siłą na każde jego obrażenie, a sam Dumbledore miał do niego bezgraniczne zaufanie. Hagrid wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa, przetransportował malutkiego Harry'ego Pottera na Privet Drive po śmierci jego rodziców, a kiedy chłopak osiągnął 11 lat, oprowadził go po magicznym świecie i stał się jego pierwszym przyjacielem. W 1993 roku, Hagrid objął stanowisko profesora opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. W 1995 roku przerwał jednak pracę dla specjalnej misji do olbrzymów, jaką powziął w ramach Zakonu Feniksa. Misja skończyła się niepowodzeniem, a Hagrid dodatkowo przetransportował do Zakazanego Lasu swojego przyrodniego brata, olbrzyma Graupa. Hagrid musiał uciekać w 1997 roku, ponieważ głośno manifestował swoje poparcie dla Harry'ego Pottera - urządził nawet specjalne przyjęcie dla podkreślenia tego. Wziął udział w bitwie o Hogwart. Biografia Wczesne życie mały|lewo|Hagrid z ojcem Rubeus Hagrid urodził się 6 grudnia 1928 jako syn pana Hagrida, czarodzieja i Frydwulfy, olbrzymki. Dorastał w West Country w Anglii, niedaleko lasu Forest of Dean. Po matce odziedziczył pokaźną wielkość, natomiast wydaje się, że z charakteru Rubeus wdał się w poczciwego ojca. Można też podejrzewać, że to ojcu zawdzięcza swoją późniejszą fascynację niebezpiecznymi, magicznymi stworzeniami – skoro jego tata wybrał olbrzymkę, również musiał mieć takie zainteresowania. Kiedy Hagrid miał trzy lata, jego matka odeszła i wróciła do kolonii olbrzymów, a jakiś czas później umarła. Sam Rubeus przyznawał, że istoty te nie są zbyt macierzyńskie. Kiedy Frydwulfa ich opuściła, pan Hagrid mało się nie załamał. Od tego czasu samotnie wychowywał o wiele większego od siebie syna. Kiedy Rubeus miał sześć lat, był już na tyle duży i silny, że mógł złapać ojca, podnieść go i usadzić na komodzie, kiedy go zdenerwował. Ojciec Hagrida śmiał się wtedy głośno. Zmarł jednak zaraz po przyjęciu swojego syna do Hogwartu. Od tego czasu Rubeus musiał dbać sam o siebie''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 23 „Bal” . Bardzo mu w tym pomógł Albus Dumbledore, ówczesny profesor transmutacji, później dyrektor. Hagrid nie wyjaśnił dokładnie w jaki sposób, ale możliwe, że dyrektor wprowadził Hagrida w świat czarodziejski, jak to dwa lata wcześniej uczynił z Riddle'em. Lata w Hogwarcie Po ukończeniu 11 lat, Hagrid dostał list z informacją, że został przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jego ojca bardzo ucieszyła ta informacja. Rubeus zakupił potrzebne produkty, w tym swoją dębową, szesnastocalową różdżkę w sklepie Ollivanderów. 1 września 1940 roku, Hagrid rozpoczął swoją naukę w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Podczas drugiego roku Hagrida zmarł jego ojciec. Podczas trzeciego roku Hagrid zdobył niebezpieczną akromantulę, którą nazwał Aragog. Rubeus trzymał bestię w szkole i opiekował się nią w wolnych chwilach. W 1943 roku student piątego roku Tom Riddle, przyszły Lord Voldemort, otworzył legendarną Komnatę Tajemnic i wypuścił o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznego potwora - Bazyliszka. Ogromny wąż spetryfikował kilkoro mugolaków oraz zabił uczennicę Martę Warren. Kiedy sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli i planowano zamknięcie szkoły, którą Riddle tak bardzo kochał, Tom dowiedział się o Aragogu i rozpuścił tę wieść po całej szkole. W ten sposób planował wrobić Hagrida w zabójstwo uczennicy. Na dodatek, aby jeszcze bardziej oczernić Hagrida skłamał, że Rubeus hodował pod swoim łóżkiem młode wilkołaki oraz, że biegał do Zakazanego Lasu na zapasy z trollami. Hagrid ochronił Aragoga i pomógł mu uciec do Zakazanego Lasu. Wydawało się, że dyrektor klasy Armanda Dippeta doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z niewinności Rubeusa, ale pod presją społeczną na siłę chciał znaleźć winnego. Po wydaleniu Ministerstwo Magii zabroniło Hagridowi praktykowania magii i zniszczyło jego różdżkę. Napaści ustały i sądzono, że sprawa jest załatwiona. Albus Dumbledore, ówczesny nauczyciel transmutacji, był w pełni przekonany, że Hagrid był niewinny, niemniej jednak przekonał Armando Dippeta, aby dał Hagridowi pracę gajowego i strażnika kluczy, a także aby pozwolił mu zamieszkać w chatce na błoniach Hogwartu. Hagrid nabrał do Dumbledore'a wielkiego szacunku, a Dumbledore ufał mu bezgranicznie. Hagrid nadal posługiwał się magią, używając różowego parasola, który najprawdopodobniej zawierał połamane fragmenty różdżki, a może nawet całą swoją różdżkę. Być może została zrekonstruowana dla niego przez Dumbledore'a za pomocą Czarnej Różdżki, którą Albus zdobył w 1945 roku po zwyciężonym pojedynku z czarnoksiężnikiem Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Podczas kadencji gajowego sprowadził Aragogowi towarzyszkę o imieniu Mosag, przez co rozrosła się kolonia akromantul. Hagrid dobrze poznał cały Zakazany Las, gdyż zaprzyjaźnił się z centaurami. Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów W latach 70-tych Hagrid dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa, tajnej organizacji założonej przez Dumbledore'a działającej w opozycji do działalności Lorda Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców. Zakon został skonstruowany po powrocie Voldemorta do Anglii z zagranicy i rozpoczęciu jego kampanii, by przejąć Ministerstwo Magii i prześladować mugoli i mugolaków. Pierwsze rządy terroru Voldemorta trwały lata i zwróciły wielu przyjaciół przeciwko sobie. Mówiono, że w tym czasie trudno było ufać sobie nawzajem, ponieważ nie było wiadomo kto przeszedł na ciemną stronę. Zakon współpracował z Ministerstwem, aby przeciwstawić się Czarnemu Panu i jego zwolennikom, pozwalając nawet Aurorom na użycie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Voldemort miał także pod swoją komendą wiele magicznych ciemnych stworzeń, takich jak olbrzymy czy wilkołaki. mały|Hagrid w Zakonie feniksa Pod koniec pierwszej wojny czarodziejów Dumbledore wysłał Hagrida do Doliny Godryka, by uratował jednorocznego Harry'ego Pottera z ruin jego domu, po tym jak Lord Voldemort zamordował Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Pod domem spotkał Syriusza Blacka. Hagrid pocieszał załamanego Blacka, zresztą sam był zrozpaczony, ponieważ znał i lubił Potterów. Gdy Syriusz chciał zabrać Harry'ego, Hagrid nie pozwolił mu na to z powodu rozkazu Dumbledore'a, więc Black pożyczył mu swój latający motocykl. Rubeus przywiózł Harry'ego do Little Whinging, na Privet Drive 4, gdzie czekali Albus Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall, aby dostarczyć chłopca do jego jedynej pozostałej rodziny - mugolskiej starszej siostry Lily, Petunii i jej męża Vernona Dursleya. Kiedy dyrektor, zostawiał Harry'ego na progu domu Dursleyów, Hagrid nie mogąc powstrzymać emocji, pochlipałHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 1 „Chłopiec, który przeżył” . Spotkanie z Harrym Potterem 10 lat później Hagrid otrzymał od Dumbledore'a zadanie znalezienia Harry'ego, ponieważ wujek Harry'ego Vernon robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zapobiec otrzymaniu przez siostrzeńca listu z akceptacją Hogwartu. 31 lipca 1991 roku, w dniu jedenastych urodzin Harry'ego Hagrid znalazł Dursleyów i Harry'ego w niezwykle odosobnionej chacie na skale i przypadkowo wyłamał drzwi od siły pukania, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Vernona i Petunii. Vernon zagroził mu strzelbą, domagając się odejścia, tylko po to, by Hagrid pogardliwie chwycił pistolet i przekręcił go w węzeł, jakby był gumowy. Hagrid pokazał Harry'emu pierwszą prawdziwą uprzejmość, jaką kiedykolwiek znał, przynosząc mu tort urodzinowy i ogólnie dbając o pociechę i szczęście Harry'ego w sposób, w jaki Dursleyowie nigdy by nawet nie rozważyli. Rubeus oburzył się, kiedy dowiedział się, że chłopak nie ma pojęcia o świecie czarodziejskim i samodzielnie wręczył mu list, wyjaśniając mu kim jest oraz czym jest Hogwart, a przede wszystkim jak zginęli jego rodzice. Hagrid nie zamierzał przejmować się Dursleyami, gdy próbowali zabronić Harry'emu nauki w Hogwarcie, wykazując, że mieli bardzo lekceważący stosunek do magii. Gdy Vernon ośmielił się obrazić Albusa Dumbledore'a, mówiąc, że „nie będzie płacił staremu głupcowi za uczenie chłopaka magicznych sztuczek”, półolbrzym stracił panowanie nad sobą. W odwecie Hagrid wyciągnął swój parasol i wyczarował Dudleyowi, kuzynowi Harry'ego, świński ogon. Wywołało to panikę i złość u Dursleyów, którzy w późniejszym czasie musieli udać się do prywatnej kliniki na usunięcie owej niechcianej części ciałaHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 4 „Strażnik kluczy” . Hagrid stwierdził, że Dudley jest już tak podobny do świni, że niewiele zostało do dorobienia. mały|lewo|197px|Hagrid z Harrym na peronie nr 9 i 3/4 Gdy już było wiadomo że Harry pojedzie do Hogwartu, Hagrid chciał pomóc Harry'emu kupić jego szkolne wyposażenie więc zabrał go do Londynu do Dziurawego Kotła. Przyjście Hagrida i Harry'ego wywołało poruszenie w pubie, a następnie wszyscy rzucili się w ich kierunku, aby uściskać dłoń słynnego Harry'ego Pottera, chłopca, który przeżył. Hagrid jednak po jakimś czasie odciągnął tłum, twierdząc, że przecież Harry musi dokonać swoich szkolnych zakupów. Gdy wyszedł z Harrym na podwórko za Dziurawym Kotłem i stuknął parasolem w odpowiednie cegły, a ich oczom ukazała się ulica Pokątna. Hagrid zabrał Harry'ego najpierw do Banku Gringotta i wyjaśnił chłopcu, że to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, jakie zna, poza Hogwartem. Rubeus podał goblinowi Gryfkowi złoty kluczyk do krypty 687, gdzie chłopak znalazł fortunę, jaką w spadku zostawili mu rodzice. Hagrid następnie odwiedził kryptę 713, z której na polecenie Dumbledore'a zabrał Kamień Filozoficzny. Kiedy Harry miał już pieniądze, z pomocą Hagrida zaczął realizować listę potrzebnych przedmiotów do szkoły. Hagrid nie wszedł z chłopakiem do sklepu Madame Malkin − szaty na wszystkie okazje, ponieważ poszedł kupić Harry'emu prezent urodzinowy – sowę śnieżną Hedwigę. W sklepie Harry spotkał Dracona Malfoya, który opowiedział mu o domach w Hogwarcie. Potter nie miał o tym pojęcia, dlatego pytał się później Hagrida przy lodach, o co w tym chodzi. Na końcu Hagrid wybrał się z Harrym do sklep z różdżkami Ollivandera, gdzie Pottera wybrała bliźniacza różdżka Voldemorta. Po zakupach pocieszył Harry'ego o zbliżającym się roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie, po czym wręczył mu bilet na ekspres do Hogwartu, który odjeżdżał 1 września, a następnie pomógł chłopakowi powrócić do Dursleyów na miesiąc wpakowując go do odpowiedniego pociąguHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 5 „ulica Pokątna” . Rok szkolny 1991/1992 mały|Hagrid w 1992 roku 1 września 1991 roku Hagrid odpowiedzialny był za nadzorowanie, jak pierwszoroczni odbywają tradycyjny rejs łódkami przez jezioro do HogwartuHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 7 „Tiara Przydziału” . W pierwszy piątek popołudniu Hagrid zaprosił Harry'ego do swojej chatki, aby chłopak opowiedział mu o swoim pierwszym tygodniu w nowej szkole. Harry przyprowadził ze sobą swojego nowego kolegę, Rona i poznał go z Hagridem. Gajowy podzielał zdanie chłopców do Filcha, jednak zaprzeczył jakoby Snape miał wyjątkowo nienawidzić Harry'ego. Przy okazji rozmowy o Snapie zmienił temat na pytania o Charliego, który ma rękę do zwierząt. Harry następnie zobaczył artykuł z [[Prorok Codzienny|''Proroka Codziennego]] o włamaniu do Banku Gringotta, ale Hagrid znów dosyć nieudolnie dał do zrozumienia, że nie będzie o tym mówił. Takie zachowanie Rubeusa od razu zaciekawiło Harry'ego i od pierwszego tygodnia zainteresował się sprawą Kamienia Filozoficznego''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 8 „Mistrz eliksirów” . Harry, Rona i Hermiona zaprzyjaźnili się później z Hagridem. Przychodzili do jego chatki na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Rubeus obecny był na pierwszym meczu sezonu między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem w listopadzie. Był zdezorientowany, kiedy miotła Harry'ego zaczęła dziwnie się zachowywać. Później, Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną pili mocną herbatę w chatce Hagrida. Hermiona twierdziła, że to Snape czarował miotłę, ponieważ widziała jak mówił urok – sama podpalając skraj szaty nauczyciela przerwała kontakt wzrokowy. Gajowy nie zgadzał się, chciał wytłumaczyć przyjaciołom, że Snape to nauczyciel i nie chce niczyjej śmierci. Wtedy trio opowiedziało mu o trójgłowym psie, a Hagrid przyznał się, że to jego zwierzak, którego wygrał w pubie rok temu od jakiegoś Greka, nazwał Puszkiem i pożyczył Dumbledore'owi do pilnowania. Harry, Ron i Hermiona bardzo chcieli się dowiedzieć co takiego to pilnuje pies, ale Hagrid powiedział, że to tylko i wyłączenie sprawa Dumbledore'a i pana Nicolasa Flamela, a potem był zły na samego siebie, ponieważ przypadkowo wyjawił za dużoHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 11 „Quidditch” . Na dzień przed feriami świątecznymi Hagrid przyniósł do Wielkiej Sali dwanaście świątecznych choinek. Był wówczas świadkiem jak Malfoy obraża rodzinę Rona, a później kiedy Weasley się rzucił na Dracona próbował przekonać Snape'a, że rudzielec został sprowokowany. Hagrid odradzał także trójce przyjaciół dalszego szukania informacji na temat Flamela. Na święta Rubeus podarował Harry'emu drewniany flet ręcznej roboty. Podczas bożonarodzeniowej uczty Hagrid z każdym pucharem wina robił się coraz bardziej czerwony aż pocałował w policzek profesor McGonagall, która spłonęła rumieńcemHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 12 „Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp” . Po pewnym czasie przyjaciele zobaczyli Hagrida w bibliotece. Ten zapytał się ich, czy nadal węszą, oni natomiast powiedzieli, że już dawno to rozgryźli i wiedzą czego strzeże Puszek. Hagrid jednak powiedział, żeby wpadli do niego wieczorem, to im coś pokaże. Okazało się, że gajowy wygrał jajo smoka, norweskiego kolczastego w karty dzień wcześniej, a kiedy przybyli przyjaciele akurat ogrzewał je nad kominkiem. Był bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ posiadanie smoka było od zawsze jego marzeniem. Nie trafiał do niego nawet argument, że mieszka w drewnianym domku. Któregoś ranka później smok się wykluł i gajowy był tym faktem bardzo przejęty. Trio przybyło po zajęciach, akurat by zobaczyć małe pisklątko i rozczulonego nad nim Hagrida. Gajowy jednak nagle zauważył w oknie chłopaka, który podglądał – Dracona Malfoya. Po tygodniu Harry i Hermiona zabrali Norberta, jak nazwał smoka Hagrid. Olbrzym bardzo przeżył rozstanie, ponieważ uwielbiał dzikie zwierzęta. Ukochał go do tego stopnia, że śpiewał mu kołysanki i obchodził się z nim jak z króliczkiem, jednak mieszkał w małej, drewnianej chatce i nie było już wyjścia. Draco zresztą zawsze mógł wyjawić sekret smoka i Hagrid miałby duże kłopoty. Ron po tym jak został ugryziony przez Norberta, musiał zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym, natomiast Harry z Hermioną weszli na Wieżę Astronomiczną w pelerynie-niewidce, gdzie przekazali Norberta kolegom Charliego Weasleya z Rumunii. W drodze powrotnej jednak złapała ich Minerwa McGonagall i ukarała aresztem za bycie na korytarzach szkolnych w godzinach nocnych, zresztą przez niefrasobliwość – Hermiona i Harry byli tak zadowoleni, że profesorka złapała Malfoya, który chciał ich dopaść, że sami zapomnieli o pelerynieHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 14 „Norweski smok kolczasty” . Szlabanem okazało się wyjście z Hagridem, do Zakazanego Lasu w poszukiwaniu rannego jednorożca, którego ślady krwi widział wcześniej gajowy. Hagrid zapewnił, że pod jego opieką nie stanie im się krzywda i podzielił uczniów na dwie grupy. Sam wziął Harry'ego i Hermionę, natomiast Draco, Neville i Kieł poszli kawałek dalej. Wkrótce Hagrid spotkał centaury, jednak jedyną odpowiedź jaką uzyskał to, że Mars jasno płonie. Ekspedycja ruszyła dalej, a po jakimś czasie Neville głośno zakrzyczał. Okazało się jednak, że to tylko Malfoy go nastraszył, dlatego Rubeus musiał kazać Harry'emu iść z Draconem, a Neville'a wziął do siebie. Harry z Malfoyem zobaczyli później martwego jednorożca, a przy nim postać, która była Voldemortem. Czarną istotę przepędził Firenzo, a potem na grzbiecie zawiózł chłopaka do HagridaHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 15 „Zakazany Las” . Przyjaciele odwiedzili Hagrida po skończonych egzaminach. Harry jednak zainteresowany był bardziej sposobem, w jakim gajowy zdobył jajo smoka. Rubeus stwierdził, że facet był zakapturzony i ciągle mu stawiał, dlatego zbyt wiele nie pamięta. Interesował się pracą Hagrida i zaciekawił go Puszek. Rubeus powiedział, że wyznał mu, iż zwierzę z pozoru groźne uspokaja się tylko jak coś mu się zagra. Półolbrzym dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że powiedział już za późno, bo trio biegło w kierunku zamku. Przyjaciele od razu chcieli porozmawiać na ten temat z profesorem Dumbledore'em, ale okazało się, że opuścił Hogwart ledwie dziesięć minut wcześniejHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 16 „Przez klapę w podłodze” . Po skończonej akcji, Hagrid był bardzo przejęty Harrym, bał się, że chłopak może przez niego zginąć. Zaklinał się, że nie wypije już ani kropelki i bardzo żarliwie szlochał. Wstrząsnęło nim dopiero wypowiedzenie imienia Voldemorta przez Harry'ego. Gajowy miał wyjątkowy prezent dla Harry'ego – Dumbledore dał mu dzień wolny na zrobienie tego dzieła – album ze zdjęciami z rodzicami Harry'ego. Chłopak był zachwyconyHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 17 „Człowiek o dwóch twarzach” . Rok 1992/1993 mały|lewo|Hagrid skazany na Azkaban Rubeus Hagrid pierwszy raz spotkał Harry'ego, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Chłopak źle użył proszka Fiuu i dotarł na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Hagrid pomógł Harry'emu się wyczyścić i mówił, że chłopak nie powinien tak samemu włóczyć się po takiej ulicy. Hagrid przyszedł tam tylko po to, aby znaleźć jakiś skuteczny środek na ślimaki, które zżerały mu uprawy. Hagrid odprowadził bezpiecznie Harry'ego do Weasleyów. Podczas rozmowy Harry opowiedział mu o wydarzeniach z poprzednich dni. Hagrid pożegnał się i powiedział, że na niego już czas, lecz niedługo później znowu spotkał się z Weasleyami, Harrym i Hermioną. Hagrid rozdzielił bijących się w Esach i Floresach Artura Weasleya i Lucjusza MalfoyaHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 4 „W księgarni Esy i Floresy” . Pierwszy raz w nowym roku przyjaciele odwiedzili Hagrida krótko po rozpoczęciu semestru, po przygodzie Rona ze ślimakami. Akurat z chatki wychodził Gilderoy Lockhart, który przyszedł doradzić gajowemu, jak pozbyć się wodorostów ze studni, z czego Hagrid nie był zbytnio zadowolony. Twierdził, że Lockhart to zarozumiały ważniak. Hagrid pomógł Ronowi – dał mu wiadro, w które chłopak wymiotował ślimakami i pocieszał Hermionę, którą dotknęło obraźliwe nazwanie jej „szlamą” przez Malfoya. Hagrid żartował też z rzekomych autografów, jakie rozdawał Harry, a następnie pokazał przyjaciołom wielkie dynie, jakie wyhodował na Noc DuchówHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 7 „Szlamy i szepty” . Wkrótce w szkole zaczęły odbywać ataki na uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Na jednym z korytarzy pojawiła się również informacja, iż Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta, napisana krwią. Hagridowi natomiast w szybkim tempie zaczęła ubywać populacja kogutów. Gajowy podejrzewał lisa lub też jakiegoś „popapranego wampira”Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 11 „Klub pojedynków (rozdział)” . Prawda okazała się jednak inna. Koguty zabijała Ginny Weasley, owładnięta przez Voldemorta, ponieważ ich pianie miało zgubny wpływ na Bazyliszka. Po petryfikacji Justyna Finch–Fletchleya oraz Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, Hagrid wpadł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a i zapewniał profesora, że Harry nie jest winny. Dyrektor jednak doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawęHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 12 „Eliksir Wielosokowy” . thumb|225px|Hagrid w Azkabanie. Po spetryfikowaniu Penelopy Clearwater i Hermiony Granger, Ministerstwo rozczarowane bezsilnością Dumbledore'a, wzięło sprawy w swoje ręce. Założyli oni, że winnym jest Hagrid, który za otworzenie Komnaty został wyrzucony z Hogwartu pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Ministerstwo musiało coś zrobić, ponieważ ciążyła nad nim silna presja społeczna, chociaż wątpliwe, żeby ktokolwiek naprawdę podejrzewał poczciwego Hagrida. Korneliusz Knot pewnej nocy przyszedł po Hagrida do jego chatki z nakazem aresztowania. Dumbledore poświadczał za swojego gajowego, ale jak powiedział Minister akta świadczyły przeciw Hagridowi. Knot ku zgrozie Hagrida, oświadczył, że jest zmuszony zabrać Rubeusa do Azkabanu. Sprawa wyglądała na skończoną, ale do chatki wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy, który stwierdził, że cała rada nadzorcza podpisała się pod wnioskiem o uchylenie Dumbledore'a w roli dyrektora Hogwartu. Hagrid burzył się przeciwko tej decyzji, zresztą sam Knot nie był zachwycony, ale Dumbledore stwierdził, że skoro rada tak chce to tak się stanie. Wszyscy wyszli z chatki, a Hagrid krzyknął na odchodnym do Harry'ego i Rona ukrytych pod peleryną-niewidką, że ktokolwiek chce poznać tego paskudztwa więcej powinien iść za pająkamiHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 14 „Korneliusz Knot” . Harry i Ron skorzystali z rady Hagrida, za co mało nie przypłacili życiem – ocalenie przed hordami pająków, krewnych Aragoga zawdzięczali latającemu Fordzie AngliiHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 15 „Aragog” . Zaraz po tym, jak Harry pokonał Bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic i ocalił Ginny, Hagrid powrócił do HogwartuHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 18 „Nagroda Zgredka” . Rok szkolny 1993/1994 mały|lewo|Hagrid w 1993 roku W 1993 roku, wieloletni profesor opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Silvanus Kettleburn, odszedł na emeryturę, a jego miejsce w gronie pedagogicznym zajął Rubeus Hagrid. Nowo mianowany profesor był bardzo dumny ze swojego nowego stanowiska i wdzięczny Dumbledore'owi za to wyróżnienie. Kontrowersje wywołał już podręcznik, jaki Hagrid kazał kupić – ''Potworną księgę potworów. Przysłał ją Harry'emu na urodziny w wakacje. W księgarni bestialskie księgi same się zagryzały, a sprzedawca miał wielkie problemy z wyjęciem książek z klatki. Hagrid starał się, aby jego pierwsza lekcja była naprawdę świetna. Już na początku jednak Draco Malfoy zbił go z tropu swoimi uwagami na temat „Potwornej księgi potworów”. Chłopak ironizował z oczywistości, z jaką gajowy oznajmił, że książki trzeba pogłaskać. Następnie jednak lekcja była bardzo udana. Gajowy pokazał młodzieży hipogryfy i wyjaśnił, w jaki sposób je dosiąść. Z początku uczniowie obawiali dokonać tego czynu, jednak Harry przełamał się i spróbował swoich sił, a następnie polatał sobie na Hardodziobie. Reszta klasy, ośmielona, również podeszła do swoich hipogryfów. W pewnym momencie, jednak Malfoy zepsuł całą atmosferę. Stwierdził, że to musi być bardzo proste, skoro Potterowi się udało i obraził hipogryfa. Ten się na niego rzucił i musnął mu rękę. Draco, mocno symulując, upadł na ziemię, a następnie został zaniesiony przez Hagrida do skrzydła szpitalnego i cała lekcja zakończyła się również dla Rubeusa źle. Wieczorem, Hagrid opijał smutki, kiedy odwiedzili go Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Pocieszyli oni przyjaciela i zapewnili, że w razie problemów staną po jego stronie. Hagrid nagle sobie jednak przypomniał, że Harry, który był szczególnie narażony na atak Syriusza Blacka ma zakaz wychodzenia na zewnątrz po zmroku i szybko odprowadził przyjaciół do zamku''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 6 „Szpony i fusy” . W drugą sobotę w Hogsmeade, Hagrid rozmawiał w pubie pod Trzema Miotłami z Filiusem Flitwickiem, Korneliuszem Knotem, Minerwą McGonagall oraz Rosmertą o Syriuszu Blacku. Zamówił cztery kwarty grzanego miodu z korzeniami. Hagrid był bardzo zbulwersowany, kiedy mówił o Syriuszu, o tym jak go pocieszał, nie wiedząc, że jest tym, który sprzedał Potterów. Rozmowę usłyszał Harry, który wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, jak mocno Syriusz jest związany z jego osobą. Informacje te wywołały u niego wstrząsHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 10 „Mapa Huncwotów” . Krótko później Hagrid dostał wiadomość od Komisji Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń. Ministerstwo orzekło, iż wyklucza winę Hagrida w zajściu z hipogryfem, jednak Hardodziob przykuł uwagę jako niebezpieczna bestia i Hagrid ma się stawić na przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie 20 kwietnia 1994 roku. Do tego czasu hipogryf miał być spętany i odizolowany. Hagrid nie wyobrażał sobie zostawić go samego na święta, spętanego, więc trzymał stworzenie w swojej chatce. Półolbrzym był bardzo zrezygnowany, jednak Harry, Ron i Hermiona przekonali go, że powinien się nie poddawać i sformułować sensowną linię obrony. Sami zadeklarowali swoją pomoc i od tej chwili szukali odpowiednich precedensów w biblioteceHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 11 „Błyskawica” . Jakiś czas później Harry i Ron pokłócili się o Hermionę, najpierw za Błyskawicę, później Ron obraził się śmiertelnie, bo sądził, że Krzywołap zjadł Parszywka. Hermiona czuła się bardzo samotna i często przychodziła na herbatkę do Hagrida, wielokrotnie chlipała. Pewnego dnia, dwa dni przed rozprawą, Hagrid zaprosił Harry'ego i Rona do swojej chatki. Powiedział im wtedy: „myślałem, że dla was dwóch przyjaźń więcej znaczy niż miotły i szczury.”, czym dał chłopakom coś do myślenia. Przez resztę spotkania rozprawiali natomiast o quidditchuHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 14 „Złość Snape'a” . 20 kwietnia odbyła się rozprawa, Hagrid zabrał Hardodzioba do Londynu. Hermiona wyszukała Hagridowi wiele pomocnych wyroków komisji sprzed lat, jednak ten zestresowany zapomniał wiele z nich. Język mu się plątał – Rubeus nie był nigdy mistrzem elokwencji. Następnie wstał Lucjusz Malfoy, a komisja zrobiła tak, jak on polecił. Rozprawa zakończyła się skazaniem hipogryfa na śmierć przez ścięcie. Hagrid był załamany, płakał i dziękował Hermionie za pomoc. Draco Malfoy początkowo śmiał się z zapłakanego profesora, jednak po tym jak pięść Hermiony zetknęła się z jego twarzą, zniknął mu z niej uśmiechHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 15 „Finał quidditcha” . Termin apelacji wyznaczono na 6 czerwca, kiedy komisja miała przybyć do szkoły z katem, co właściwie przesądzało o jej wyniku. Hagrid przegrał apelację, a egzekucja miała się odbyć o zachodzie słońcaHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 16 „Przepowiednia profesor Trelawney” . Bezpośrednio przed egzekucją, Hagrida odwiedzili Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Poczęstowali się herbatą i rozmawiali o najbliższych wydarzeniach, kiedy Hermiona odkryła w kuchennej szafce Parszywka, o którego rzekome zjedzenie obraził się Ron. Przyjaciele jednak szybko wyszli, ponieważ szła już komisja wraz z Ministrem Magii i Albusem Dumbledore'em, który zdecydował się być przy Hagridzie w tej trudnej chwili, za co półolbrzym był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Ścięciu towarzyszył głośny skowyt HagridaHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 16 „Przepowiednia profesor Trelawney” . Ostatecznie jednak Hardodziob przeżył; Harry i Hermiona zmienili bieg wydarzeń przy użyciu zmieniacza czasu i uwolnili hipogryfaHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 21 „Tajemnica Hermiony” . Hagrid bardzo się ucieszył; wyszedł z założenia, że źle przywiązał hipogryfa i świętował jego ucieczkę całą noc.Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 22 „Znowu sowia poczta” Rok szkolny 1994/1995 mały|250px|Hagrid i Olimpia Maxime Na czternaste urodziny Harry'ego, Hagrid przysłał chłopakowi worek domowej krajankiHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 3 „Zaproszenie” . 1 września, jak co roku nadzorował tradycyjny rejs pierwszoroczniaków przez jezioro. W pewnym momencie ze swojej łódki wypadł Dennis Creevey i uratowała go wielka kałamarnica. Hagrid użyczył chłopakowi swojego wielkiego płaszcza, aby chłopak się ogrzałHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 12 „Turniej Trójmagiczny” . Na pierwszej lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Hagrid pokazał uczniom sklątki tylnowybuchowe, jego własną mutację. Były to ohydne stworzenia, a celem lekcji było stwierdzenie, czym się żywiąHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 13 „Szalonooki Moody” . Sklątki bardzo szybko rosły, a zadowolony Hagrid podyktował dodatkowe zajęcia, które miały na celu obserwację ciekawych zachowań tych stworzeńHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 15 „Beauxbatons i Durmstrang” . W tym roku w Hogwarcie odbywał się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Z okazji tego wydarzenia przybyła delegacja z Akademii Magii Beauxbatons na czele z Olimpią Maxime. Kobieta zrobiła na Hagridzie bardzo duże wrażenie – była pierwszym półolbrzymem, jaką Hagrid widział w życiu – rzecz jasna oprócz siebie. Rubeus dostał zadanie opiekowanie się abraksanami, ogromnymi końmi, którego ciągnęły wóz delegacji z FrancjiHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 15 „Beauxbatoms i Durmstrang” . W późniejszym czasie, Hagrid utrzymywał kontakt z Maxime, a nawet zaczął dbać o swój zwykle nieokrzesany wygląd. Chodził w wielkim, brązowym garniturze połączonym z żółto-pomarańczowym krawatem, próbował przygładzić włosy, a nawet stosował wodę kolońską. Hagrid odmówił przyłączenia się do WESZu, ponieważ stwierdził, że skrzaty lubią pracować i nie warto im tego odbierać. Powiedział to na herbatce, na którą przyszli przyjaciele niedaleko przed pierwszym zadaniem. Wtedy również dowiadujemy się, że Hagrid wykonał specjalne boksy dla swoich ukochanych sklątekHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 16 „Czara Ognia” . Na pierwszej lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami po wyborze reprezentantów, Hagrid przyniósł skrzynkę ze sklątkami i stwierdził, że stworzenia wybijają się z nadmiaru energii. Kazał wyprowadzać je uczniom na spacer i porozmawiał z Harrym. Było dla niego jasne, że chłopak sam się nie zgłosiłHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 18 „Sprawdzanie różdżek” . Jakiś czas później, w Hogsmeade, Hagrid umówił się z Harrym o północy w swojej chatce. Gajowy postanowił pokazać madame Maxime oraz Harry'emu smoki. Najwyraźniej chciał zaimponować dyrektorce Beauxbatons, a i również pomóc swojemu niesłusznie wplątanemu w turniej przyjacielowi. Hagrid był zachwycony smokami oraz bliskością madame Maxime, natomiast Charlie nie był zachwycony, że dyrektorka dowiedziała się o tym, co czeka jej zawodniczkę w pierwszym zadaniuHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 19 „Rogogon węgierski” . Podczas jednej z lekcji, Hagrida dorwała Rita Skeeter. Stwierdziła, że chce zapytać się o sklątki do rubryki zoologicznej, ale tak naprawdę chodziło jej tylko i wyłącznie o nowe fakty z życia Harry'ego PotteraHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 21 „Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych” . Hagrid zjawił się na Balu Bożonoradzeniowym, na którym walcował z madame Maxime. Wieczorem, Hagrid udał się na spacer z dyrektorką i zdobył się na szczerą rozmowę o pochodzeniu. Stwierdził, że pierwszy raz spotkał taką osobę, drugiego półolbrzyma. Maxime jednak obraziła się za takowe stwierdzenie. Odeszła mówiąc tylko, że ma „grube kości”Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 23 „Bal” . Rozmowę podsłuchała Rita Skeeter pod postacią żuka i napisała w ''Proroku Codziennym artykuł zatytułowany „Wielki błąd Albusa Dumbledore'a”. Hagrid został tam przedstawiony jako nieokrzesaniec, który jest niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, a uczniowie się go boją. Sama niesława olbrzyma wpłynęła na opinię, jaką społeczność czarodziejska obdarzyła Hagrida. Gajowy się załamał, zamknął się w chacie, a zastępstwo przejęła za niego Wilhelmina Grubbly–Plank. Chciał złożyć rezygnację z urzędu, jednak Dumbledore tego nie przyjmował. Hagrid nie otwierał drzwi nawet trio, do czasu aż zdenerwowana Hermiona zaczęła wykrzykiwać Rubeusowi, że nie może dawać sobą pomiatać. Otworzył jej niespodziewanie Dumbledore, który również próbował nakłonić Hagrida do powrotu do pracy. Wspólnymi siłami udało się przekonać Hagrida, że nie powinien tak bardzo przejmował się oszczerstwami na swój temat i silnie kroczyć przez życie. Hagrid opowiedział przyjaciołom więcej na temat swojej rodziny, a następnie stwierdził, że najbardziej się ucieszy, jak Harry wygra ten turniej''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 24 „Rewelacje Rity Skeeter” . Po powrocie do pracy, Hagrid postanowił dokończyć temat jednorożców z czwartoroczniakami, a następnie pokazał im niuchacze. Pojawił się też przy napaści na Kruma przez Croucha, Dumbledore kazał mu przyprowadzić Karkarowa. Dyrektor Durmstrangu był bardzo zbulwersowany, do tego stopnia, że napluł Dumbledore'owi pod nogi. Hagrid momentalnie pochwycił Karkarowa i walnął nim o najbliższe drzewo, każąc przeprosić – dopiero sam Albus kazał mu przerwać ten pokaz siły i lojalnościHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 28 „Szaleństwo pana Croucha” . Hagrid brał udział w przygotowaniu trzeciego zadania tj. labiryntu m.in. dostarczając do niego wielkie sklątki tylnowybuchowe. Później był jednym z profesorów, którzy chodzili wokół labiryntu i patrolowali terenHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 31 „Trzecie zadanie” . Po śmierci Cedrika, Dumbledore złożył propozycję Hagridowi w sprawie tajnej misji na lato – do olbrzymów. Rubeus miał się tam udać wraz z madame Maxime, która przystała na tę propozycję. Po wszystkich, Hagrid rozmawiał także z Harrym, pochwalił go za jego zachowanie mówiąc, że nawet jego ojciec by tego „lepij” nie zrobiłHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 37 „Początek” . Rok szkolny 1995/1996 mały|lewo|Hagrid po wędrówce z Graupem Rubeus Hagrid przystąpił do odrodzonego Zakonu Feniksa. On i Olimpia Maxime wyruszyli na bardzo ważną misję, która polegała na przekonaniu olbrzymów o tym, że Dumbledore jest wielkim czarodziejem i że jemu, a nie Voldemortowi mają ufać. Była ona utrzymana we wszelkiej tajemnicy, a pod nieobecność Hagrida opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami uczyła profesor Grubbly-Plank. Wyruszyli dzień po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Musieli przebyć drogę w zwyczajny sposób – nie mogli użyć żadnego czarodziejskiego sposobu, ponieważ byli obserwowani przez Ministerstwo. Z początku udawali, że celem podróży jest Beauxbatons – szpicli, którzy ich obserwowali zgubili nie opodal francuskiego miasta, Dijon. Droga przebiegła jednak w miarę dobrze. Hagrid twierdził, że jedynymi problemami były atak trolli na polskiej granicy oraz niepotrzebna utarczka z wampirami w Mińsku. Później, kiedy dotarli do pasma Uralu, rozpoczęli szukać trop olbrzymów. Droga zajęła im około miesiąca, w końcu trafili na kolonię olbrzymów. Hagrid i Maxime skierowali się ku lokalnemu gurgowi, Karkusowi i podarowali mu prezenty od Albusa Dumbledore'a: Gałązka Ognia Gubraitchian oraz na drugi dzień hełm bojowy. Olbrzymom dary się podobały i ich relacje na tym etapie z półolbrzymami wydawały się poprawne. Hagrid opowiadał o postaci Dumbledore'a w jak najlepszym świetle, aby olbrzymy to właśnie jego poparły w nadchodzącej wojnie. Hagrid i Maxime po drugim dniu wrócili do swojej siedziby, jednak w nocy wywiązała się bójka, w której Karkusa zabił Golgomat i stał się nowym gurgiem. Hagrid i Maxime przyszli do niego z nowym prezentem – zwojem smoczej skóry, jednak nim zdążyli się obejrzeć wisieli już głową w dół. Olimpia uratowała go szybkim zaklęciem Conjunctivitis w oczy olbrzyma, który go trzymał. Półolbrzymi obserwowali jeszcze kolonie jakiś czas. Okazało się, że Golgomata codziennie odwiedzali Śmierciożercy z własnymi darami i to im zechciał zaufać nowy gurg. Hagrid i Maxime nie poddawali się jednak, postanowili chodzić po jaskiniach i przekonywać tych olbrzymów, którzy nie sympatyzowali z Golgomatem, żeby poparli Dumbledore'a. Największym problemem okazali się Śmierciożercy, kręcący się w pobliżu. Olimpia chciała nawet zaatakować ich z zaskoczenia, ale Hagrid powstrzymał ją na czas. Hagrid i Maxime przekonali część z olbrzymów kryjących się po jaskiniach, regularnie bitych przez bandę Golgomata. Wyglądało na to jednak, że ktoś coś zaczął podejrzewać. Gurg ze swoją grupą sterroryzował tych, którzy popierali Hagrida i Maxime, a reszta już bała się z nimi rozmawiać. W rezultacie żaden z olbrzymów nie zdecydował się dołączyć do Dumbledore'a. Hagrid jednak twierdził, że spełnił misję, a ci którzy usłyszeli o Dumbledorze, może kiedyś przypomną sobie, że człowiek ten był dla nich miły i do niego dołącząHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 20 „Opowieść Hagrida” . Hagrid na misji poznał swojego przyrodniego brata – Graupa. Był niski jak na swój gatunek, pobratymcy z niego szydzili i znęcali się nad nim, dlatego Rubeus wziął go do Zakazanego Lasu. Jego transport był bardzo trudny – Hagrid właśnie dlatego po powrocie był taki poobijany. Maxime rozumiała Rubeusa, jednak po jakimś czasie zmęczyła się Graupem – wtedy ona i Hagrid się rozdzielili. Maxime uprzednio obiecała, że zachowa to w tajemnicy. Hagrid sądził, że jeśli nauczy go manier, to olbrzym stanie się nieszkodliwy. Gajowemu nie udało się jednak zapanować nad dziką naturą swojego brata; przez opiekę nad nim przybywało mu siniaków oraz był bardzo zmęczony. Krzywdy ze strony Graupa cierpliwie znosił, tłumacząc sobie to, że on nie rozumie co robi<Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 30 „Graup” . Hagrid, opóźniony Graupem, wrócił do szkoły dwa miesiące po rozpoczęciu semestru. Zaniósł raport Dumbledore'owi, a następnie całą historię opowiedział przyjaciołom, którzy czym prędzej chcieli się z nim spotkać, zaniepokojeni jego długą nieobecnością. Trio musiało się jednak schować, ponieważ, kiedy Hagrid chciał zacząć mówić o Graupie do chaty weszła Dolores Umbridge, która od nowego roku zajęła funkcję Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu. Próbowała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Hagrid wrócił tak późno, jednak półolbrzym – rzecz jasna – nie wyjawił prawdziwej przyczyny swojej długiej nieobecności. Umbridge poinformowała Hagrida również, że jako Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu ma za zadanie wizytować nauczycieli, żeby zbadać jakość prowadzonych przez nich lekcji. Trio zanim wróciło do zamku, ostrzegło Hagrida przed Umbridge, mówiąc, że na lekcjach powinien pokazać coś nudnego, jednak Rubeus uparcie twierdził, że przygotował coś wspaniałego – jak się później okazało testraleHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 20 „Opowieść Hagrida” . Hagrid poprowadził ciekawą lekcję na temat testrali, jednak Umbridge wykazując się niewiedzą i brakiem taktu, przez całą wizytację deprymowała profesora kąśliwymi uwagami, jakie prawiła pod nosem i swoimi zapiskami w notatniku. Uznała, że testrale są według Ministerstwa niebezpieczne, a kiedy Hagrid zaprzeczył mówiąc, że jeśli poszczuje się psa również jest niebezpieczny, zanotowała, że profesor wyraża zobojętnienie wobec przemocy. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że Dolores od razu skreśliła HagridaHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 21 „Oczami węża” . Na Boże Narodzenie, Harry dostał od Hagrida brązowy futerał na wartościowe przedmioty z kłami, które miały z założenia chronić przed złodziejami, jednak w rzeczywistości włożenie tam pieniędzy groziło utratą palcówHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 23 „Boże Narodzenie na oddziale zamkniętym” . Po Bożym Narodzeniu, Hagrid dowiedział się, że jest na warunkowym. Hagrid był tym bardzo przygnębiony, a do tego dochodziły trudy wynikające z opieki nad GraupemHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 25 „Żuk osaczony” . Dolores Umbridge rewidowała wszystkie lekcje Hagrida. Po jednej z nich, Harry przekazał Rubeusowi ostrzeżenie Firenza, że jego próby nie przyniosą rezultatu. Hagrid odrzekł jednak z przekonaniem, że z jego próbami wszystko dobrzeHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 27 „Centaur i donosiciel” . Hagrid wcześniej uratował Firenza, kiedy jego pobratymcy za zdradę, jaką uznawali pracę dla ludzi, prawie go pokopaliHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 30 „Graup” . Pewnego dnia, Hagrid pewny, że niedługo zostanie wydalony z pracy, postanowił zdradzić tajemnicę Graupa Harry'emu i Hermionie podczas meczu quidditcha pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Ravenclawem. Hagrid poprosił w przypadku jego wydalenia, o zaopiekowanie się jego wielkim bratem. Twierdził, że z jedzeniem sobie poradzi, ale potrzebuje on towarzystwa, rozmowy. Przyjaciele rzecz jasna, nie zamierzali odwiedzać Graupa – było to zbyt ryzykowne, jednak przystali na prośbę. Ku ich zgrozie, Hagrid obudził swojego brata i chwilę później leżał znokautowany na ziemi. Rubeus próbował zapoznać brata z nowymi „przyjaciółmi”, jednak próby te były skazane na niepowodzenie i szybko postanowił się ewakuować. Po odejściu od Graupa, Hagrid zaliczył także utarczkę słowną z centaurami, którzy nie tolerowali Graupa w swoim lesieHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 30 „Graup” . mały Ostateczne pozbycie się Hagrida nastąpiło w dzień zdawaniu SUMów z astronomii. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na toczący się egzamin oglądając z wieży haniebne widowisko. Sześciu czarodziejów z Ministerstwa próbowało ująć Hagrida, jednak ten jako półolbrzym był odporny na zaklęcia oszałamiające. Gajowy wrzeszczał, że w ten sposób go nie ujmą i rzucił na dziesięć stóp Johnem Dawlishem. Wkrótce na miejsce afery przybyła Minerwa McGonagall. Krzyczała na jakiej podstawie ludzie z Ministerstwa atakują niewinnego człowieka. Jednak została wkrótce ogłuszona co najmniej czterema oszałamiaczami jednocześnie i w rezultacie trafiła do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Skandaliczne ogłuszenie szanowanej starszej kobiety tylko rozjuszyło Hagrida. Gajowy wymierzył dwa ciosy najbliższym przeciwnikom – obaj stracili przytomność. Wkrótce wziął bezwładnego, również ogłuszonego Kła i uciekł z zamku. Aurorzy bali się nawet podejść w zasięg pięści Hagrida, a ostatnie zaklęcie oszałamiające rzuciła Umbridge, ale nie trafiła. Wydarzenie to wywołało spore poruszenie wśród uczniówHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 31 „Sumy” . Po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, Hagrid wrócił do Hogwartu. Ukrywał się wcześniej w górach nieopodal Hogsmeade, tam gdzie niegdyś Syriusz. Po bitwie, Harry krótko rozmawiał z Hagridem w jego chacie o Syriuszu, jednak nagle poczuł, że chce być sam i prędzej wyszedłHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 38 „Początek drugiej wojny” . Rok szkolny 1996/1997 mały|lewo|Hagrid rozmawia z Slughornem Przed nowym rokiem szkolnym, Hagrid pierwszy raz zobaczył się z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, a także z Weasleyami na ulicy Pokątnej, kiedy został przydzielony do ochrony PotteraHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 6 „Samotna przechadzka Dracona” . Przez wakacje spotykał się z Graupem, który dostał mieszkanko w jaskini. Hagrid twierdził, że olbrzym robi postępy i myślał nad wyszkoleniem go na pomocnika. Spóźnił się z jego powodu na ucztę powitalnąHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 8 „Snape triumfuje” . Żaden szóstoroczniak nie kontynuował opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, w tym również Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Hagrid miał do nich o to żal, ale dał się przekonać kłamstwom, że to tylko i wyłącznie z powodu braku czasu. Martwił się także o umierającego AragogaHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 11 „Pomocna dłoń Hermiony” . Niedługo później, kiedy Hagrid wracał od Graupa, Katie Bell uległa czarnomagicznemu czaru naszyjnika. Rubeus, który akurat był w pobliżu zaniósł dziewczynę do zamkuHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 12 „Srebro i opale” . Hagrid rozmawiał z Harrym i Hermioną po próbie zatrucia Rona. Porównywał obecną sytuację z otwarciem Komnaty Tajemnic i przez przypadek zdradził, że usłyszał jak Dumbledore kłóci się ze Snape'em.Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 19 „Skrzacie ogony” . mały|Hagrid na pogrzebie Dumbledore'a Wkrótce później zmarła akromantula Aragog, wieloletni przyjaciel Hagrida. Dla Rubeusa była to wielka strata. Rozpaczał i nie mógł po tym dojść do siebie. Na pogrzebie bestii uczestniczyło kilka osób: Hagrid, Harry, który przyszedł pod działaniem ''Felix Felicis i Horacy Slughorn, który został zwerbowany przez Harry'ego. Hagrid zdecydował się pochować Aragoga obok chatki, ponieważ ku jego zdziwieniu jego dzieci chciały go pożreć, kiedy zbliżył się do kolonii. Dużym zaskoczeniem dla półolbrzyma było to, że wcześniej nie zjadały go tylko z rozkazu Aragoga. Hagrid szlochał i skomlał, natomiast Slughorn był bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ mógł wziąć bardzo wiele bardzo cennego jadu akromantuli używanego do eliksirów. Slughorn wygłosił także mowę pożegnalną dla pająka. Następnie, Slughorn i Hagrid, a także Harry poszli się napić do chaty. Slughorn interesował się cennymi przedmiotami w domku, z których Hagrid nie zdawał sobie sprawy, a także jego zwierzętami. Harry pod wpływem eliksiru bezbłędnie używał zaklęcia napełniającego, w ten sposób Hagrid i Slughorn po jakimś czasie razem śpiewali. W tym stanie, Harry wyciągnął od Horacego bardzo ważne wspomnienie o horkruksach''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 22 „Po pogrzebie” . Następnie nastała Bitwa o Wieżę Astronomiczną, podczas której Severus Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Rubeus próbował udaremnić ucieczkę śmierciożerców, ale nie udało mu się. Jakiś jasnowłosy zwolennik Czarnego Pana ciskał w niego zaklęciami, ale Hagrida chroniła niezwykła twardość skóry. Thorfinn Rowle podpalił chatkę. Hagrid pomógł wstać Harry'emu obezwładnionemu przez Snape'a, a potem razem przystąpili do gaszenia chaty. Harry przekazał Hagridowi wieść o śmierci dyrektora. Początkowo nie chciał uwierzyć, ale kiedy zobaczył ciało straszna prawda uderzyła goHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 28 „Ucieczka Księcia” . Rubeus niósł ciało Albusa Dumbledore'a na jego pogrzebie do grobu, bardzo rzewnie płacząc i rozpaczającHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 30 „Biały grobowiec” . Wakacje 1997 mały|lewo|Bitwa nad Little Whinging Jeszcze w wakacje Hagrid postanowił wziąć udział w akcji przeniesienia Harry'ego z Privet Drive do Nory. Hagrid przyleciał swoim motocyklem, który dał mu Syriusz dawno temu. Z siedmiu Potterów to właśnie Hagrid miał wziąść na swoją głośną maszynę prawdziwego Harry'ego. Na członków Zakonu Feniksa napadli śmierciożercy. Rozpętała się bitwa, w której brał udział między innymi sam Lord Voldemort oraz Stan Shunpike pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius. W walce zginęła sowa śnieżna Hedwiga ugodzona morderczym zaklęciem. Hagrid używał co jakiś czas „bajerów”, jakie do motocykla dodał Artur Weasley – z rury wydechowej wylatywały np. cegły, które formowały mur, przed lecącymi śmierciożercami. W pewnym momencie przyczepa, na której siedział, Harry puściła i Hagrid złapał chłopaka, który utrzymywał się na przyczepie tylko zaklęciem lewitacyjnym. Wkrótce śmierciożercy zorientowali się, który Harry jest prawdziwy i ruszył na niego sam Lord Voldemort. Hagrid wrzasnął ze strachu, ale nadal prowadził motocykl. Wyleciał z niego dopiero rzucając się na jakiegoś śmierciożercę, spadł na teren posesji państwa Tonks, która była miejscem docelowym. Niedługo później dołączył do niego Harry na motocyklu, który uciekł cudem VoldemortowiHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. 4 „Siedmiu Potterów” . Hagridem zajęła się Andromeda Tonks, która doprowadziła go do porządku i półolbrzym, razem z Harrym przeniósł się świstoklikiem do Nory. Hagrid był w pierwszej chwili oburzony zachowaniem Remusa Lupina, który napadł na Harry'ego nie rozumiejąc jego intencji. Później był świadkiem, przybycia George'a bez ucha oraz momentu, kiedy Bill ogłosił, że Alastor Moody nie żyje. Fleur podejrzewała, że to właśnie wielkolud mógł zdradzić datę przenosin Harry'ego. Hagrid nie pozwolił Harry'emu wyjść, kiedy ten nagle stwierdził, że chce iść. Rubeus twierdził, że chłopak zobaczy, co będzie, jak ludzie się dowiedzą, że znowu powstrzymał VoldemortaHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. 5 „Poległy wojownik” . Hagrid uczestniczył w siedemnastych urodzinach Harry'ego. Podarował mu woreczek ze skóry wsiąkiewki, którego zawartość może sprawdzić tylko właściciel – to, co właściciel tam położy, inny nie wydostanie. Harry i Hagrid wspominali również moment, w którym się poznali. Rubeus zagadnął Charliego o Norberta. Ten ze śmiechem uświadomił olbrzymowi, że smok okazał się smoczycąHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. 7 „Testament Albusa Dumbledore'a” . Rubeus był także na ślubie Billa i Fleur. Mimo że Artur Weasley wskazał mu wielkie, specjalnie przygotowane krzesło, ten usiadł z tyłu na pięciu normalnych i po chwili je złamał. Narobił sporo zamieszania i przepraszał każdego, kto się nawinął. Później był widziany jeszcze, jak pod wpływem alkoholu śpiewał wraz z innymi gośćmi pieśń o Odonie. Hagrid, podobnie jak reszta musiał się ewakuować, kiedy na wesele wtargnęli śmierciożercyHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. 8 „Wesele” . Ukrywanie się mały|Hagrid niesie ciało Harry'ego Pottera Hagrid ukrywał się, ponieważ wypędzono go z Hogwartu za wspieranie Harry'ego Pottera. Rubeus zamieszkał w jaskini w pobliskich górach. Bitwa o Hogwart W Bitwie o Hogwart Hagrid był obecny przy incydencie w Zakazanym Lesie. Uwierzył w to, że Harry naprawdę umarł. Niósł jego ciało do Hogwartu. Przy tym bardzo płakał. Widząc to centaury włączyły się do walki. Hagrid w bitwie zabił Waldena Macnaina, rzucając go o ścianę. Hagrid był jednym z pierwszych, którzy pogratulowali Harry'emu po wygranej walce z Czarnym Panem. Późniejsze życie Po Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart Hagrid prawdopodobnie kontynuował pracę gajowego, strażnika kluczy i nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami pod kontrolą nowej dyrektorki – Minerwy McGonagall. Żył jeszcze w 2017 roku, w wieku 89 lat i posiadał własną chatkę. W 2017 roku zaprosił syna Harry'ego i Ginny Weasley − Albusa Severusa Pottera na herbatę do swojej chatki. 37−letni Harry przypominał synowi to przed odjazdem Ekspresu-Hogwart we wrześniu tegoż roku. Zwierzęta mały|lewo||Hagrid Hagrid pasjonował się trzymaniem bardzo niebezpiecznych stworzeń, które uważał za milusie i piękne. Podczas pracy w Hogwarcie posiadał takie zwierzęta jak: * Puszek – trójgłowy pies strzegący Kamienia Filozoficznego * Norbert (Norberta) – smok rasy norweski smok kolczasty, którego trzymał w chatce. Wygrał go w karty. * Aragog – największy przyjaciel Hagrida od 1942 roku, zmarł w 1997. To on nie pozwalał pożreć Hagrida swojej żonie i młodym. * Hardodziob (Kłębolot) – oswojony hipogryf Hagrida, skazany na śmierć, uratowany, opiekował nim się Syriusz Black. * Sklątki tylnowybuchowe – mutacja, którą sam stworzył Hagrid. Jest to najbardziej nielubiane stworzenie uczniów Hogwartu. * Graup – choć nie można go nazwać ''zwierzątkiem Hagrida to jednak jest on dowodem na sympatię Hagrida do niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Hagrid chciał ucywilizować Graupa co mu się średnio udawało. * Tenebrus – oswojony testral, który nie podobał się profesor Umbridge. * Kieł – jedyny normalny stwór, pies, którego Hagrid trzymał pod swoim dachem. Był bardzo tchórzliwy. Opis fizyczny mały|196px Jako półolbrzym – syn olbrzymki i zwykłego czarodzieja Hagrid posiadał przede wszystkim ogromne ciało. Był wielkości dwóch dorosłych ludzi i szerokości pięciu, a na przykład jego kubki mogłyby przez zwykłego człowieka wykorzystane być jako wiadro. Hagrid miał też grubą skórę − trudno go było w jakiś sposób powalić. Był bardzo wytrzymały, a zaklęcia takie jak Drętwota były dla niego nieodczuwalne. Miał długą brodę, czarne włosy. Ręce Hagrida były jak pokrywa od kosza na śmieci, a stopy podobnej wielkości. Miał jasną karnację i ciemne oczy, które błyskały jak żuki. Hagrid nosił bardzo duży płaszcz z wieloma kieszeniami, w których lubił trzymać dużo przedmiotów. Czasami znalezienie danej rzeczy było bardzo trudne i zajmowało Hagridowi dużo czasu. Nosił tam na przykład ciastka dla psów, klucze różnego rodzaju, jedzenie (kanapki, kiełbasy lub nawet torty), brudne chusteczki, czajniki itd. Osobowość i cechy mały|lewo|221px Hagrid był bardzo przyjazny, często ludzie po wyglądzie skreślali go i mówili, że na pewno jest brutalem. Jednak Rubeus wcale taki nie był. Uważał Harry'ego Pottera za najodważniejszego człowieka jakiego kiedykolwiek znał. Był bardzo lojalny w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół i był gotów ich bronić, gdyby naszła potrzeba. Jednak mimo swojej przyjacielskości, Hagrid był słaby w dotrzymywaniu tajemnic np. wygadał sekret jak uspokoić Puszka Quirrellowi, Ronowi, Hermionie i Harry'emu. Jednak on sam mówił, że ma strasznie długi język. mały Hagrid otaczał wielką miłością wszelkie stworzenia, jakie są niebezpieczne i mogą zadać straszliwy ból. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest nadanie wielkiemu trójgłowemu psu imię Puszek, a także próbowanie ucywilizować swego przyrodniego brata Graupa, nauczyć go mówić, liczyć, może nawet miał w swoich planach naukę czytania. Uważał za słodkie zwierzątka sklątki tylnowybuchowe, z którymi uczniowie Hogwartu nie chcieli mieć nic do czynienia. Miał lepsze stosunki z centaurami niż inni ludzie, ponieważ wiedział jak się z nimi obchodzić. Uważał się za mamusię Norberta i myślał, że on kocha go tak jak Hagrid jego. Specjalnie ukrywał Aragoga, ponieważ go najbardziej kochał ze wszystkich swoich niebezpiecznych zwierzątek. mały|lewo|Hagrid w 1993 roku Hagrid posiadał wielki szacunek do Albusa Dumbledore'a za jego zaufanie do siebie i za to, że pozwolił mu mieszkać w Hogwarcie, gdy go wyrzucono. Dlatego reagował na znieważenie Dumbledore'a bardzo poważnie i wtedy dopiero był groźny. Kiedy Vernon Dursley obraził Albusa mówiąc, że jest starym głupcem Hagrid zagroził mu i nakrzyczał na Dursleya. Kiedy Igor Karkarow splunął pod nogi Albusa Hagrid uniósł go i uderzył nim o drzewo. Hagrid był bardzo wrażliwym, dobrym i troskliwym pólolbrzymem, czego przykładem jest zabranie do siebie Graupa, który według Hagrida nie poradziłby sobie w kolonii olbrzymów. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności mały * Magia – za pomocą swojego różowego parasola, w którym jak Harry podejrzewał ukryte były szczątki starej różdżki półolbrzyma, Hagrid mógł czarować. Był zdolnym czarodziejem, umiał używać magii niewerbalnej. Podejrzewa się, że Hagrid umiał wyczarować Patronusa, czyli rzucić wyjątkowo trudne zaklęcie, mimo że w Hogwarcie spędził zaledwie trzy lata jako uczeń. Od chwili wyrzucenia z Hogwartu aż do momentu, gdy został nauczycielem, Hagrid nie mógł używać magii poza sytuacjami, gdy uzyskał na to oficjalną zgodęTaką zgodę uzyskał, gdy wybrał się doręczyć list z Hogwartu Harry'emu Potterowi a prawdopodobnie zezwalano mu również na używanie czarów, gdy na polecenie Dumbledore'a załatwiał sprawy Hogwartu. Wydalając go ze szkoły Ministerstwo Magii myślało, że Rubeus będzie wiódł życie jak mugol lub charłak. Przykładem wykorzystania magii przez Hagrida jest wejście na Ulicę Pokątną, dorobienie Dudleyowi Dursleyowi świńskiego ogona, ugaszenie pożaru chatki w 1997 roku i wiele innych. * Wytrzymałość – Hagrid był odporny na wiele zaklęć typu Drętwota, ponieważ w jego żyłach płynęła krew olbrzymów, a jak wiadomo nie tak łatwo je powalić. mały|257px|Hagrid z [[Kusza Rubeusa Hagrida|kuszą]] * Kusznictwo – Hagrid potrafił strzelać z kuszy, była to jego broń, którą zabierał na wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu. Był gotowy wystrzelić bełt nawet do centaura. * Siła – była u Rubeusa wyjątkowo duża, w wieku sześciu lat Hagrid podnosił swojego ojca, umiał chwycić i rzucić każdym normalnym człowiekiem. Uzasadnieniem tej cechy jest oczywiście pokrewieństwo z olbrzymami. * Rozmiary – Hagrid był wysoki jak dwóch zwykłych ludzi, a szeroki jak pięciu * Umiejętność walki wręcz – Hagrid, z uwagi na swą siłę i rozmiary a także odporność na niektóre zaklęcia dawał sobie dobrze radę w walce fizycznej, bez użycia różdżki. W 1996 roku, gdy został zaatakowany przez Dolores Umbridge i kilku aurorów wygrał z nimi i uciekł z Hogwartu. W 1998 roku podczas Bitwy o Hogwart zabił Waldena Macnaira, rzucając nim o ścianę. * Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami – Hagrid został nauczycielem tego przedmiotu z uwagi na swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie ze zwierzętami i magicznymi istotami. Umiał porozumiewać się z rozmaitymi mieszkańcami Zakazanego Lasu, np. z wielką akromantulą Aragogiem i centaurami. Oprócz tego posiadał trójgłowego psa Puszka, smoka Norberta, hipogryfa Hardodzioba, testrala Tenebrusa, psa Kła a jego przyrodnim bratem był olbrzym Graup. Rubeus lubił opiekować się zwierzętami (najlepiej niebezpiecznymi) i był w tym dobry, np. umiał poskromić sklątki tylnowybuchowe. mały|220x220px|Hagrid na Pottemore * Gotowanie – nie był zbyt dobrym kucharzem, ale mieszkając w swojej chatce sam sobie gotował. Prawdopodobnie nie był świadomy, że jego potrawy nie są lubiane, bo często gdy częstował swoich gości, oni z grzeczności nie oceniali przy nim tych dań. Mimo braku talentu znał wiele przepisów między innymi na słodkie bułeczki, ciasto owocowe i twarde ciastka. * Szydełkowanie – Hagrid potrafił robić na drutach, które czasami zabierał ze sobą w podróż''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka). Relacje Rodzina mały|Brat Hagrida – Graup Hagrid nie miał dużej styczności z rodziną. Z matką w ogóle, z ojcem tylko do dwunastego roku życia, potem Pan Hagrid zmarł. Matka Frydwulfa porzuciła Hagrida. Ojciec wydawał być się opiekuńczym i troskliwym. Bawił się z Hagridem, który w wieku sześciu lat mógł unieść go na kredens. Gdy był na misji z Olimpią Maxime Hagrid dowiedział się, że matka także nie żyje, a jego bratem przyrodnim jest olbrzym Graup. Był wyjątkowo mały jak na olbrzyma (szesnaście stóp), dlatego zabrał go do Zakazanego Lasu. Wędrówka przez Europę była trudna. Hagrid wrócił do swej chatki posiniaczony, z plastrami i wielkim kawałkiem mięsa na oku. Opiekował się Graupem i chciał go ucywilizować. Harry Potter mały|lewo|Hagrid z Harrym na peronie nr 9 i 3/4 Harry i Hagrid utrzymywali zawsze dobre stosunki. Hagrid był dla Harry'ego osobą szczególną, ponieważ to on pierwszy się nim zainteresował, dzięki czemu młody Potter po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się dla kogoś ważny. Przez cały okres pobytu Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, Harry odwiedzał go w jego chatce. Harry był świadkiem wyklucia Norberta, a także uważał, za dziwne, utrzymywać dobre stosunki z sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi. Jedynym momentem sporu między Harrym, a Hagridem, był okres po sumach, gdy Potter nie wybrał jego przedmiotu na owutem. Albus Dumbledore mały|Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore bezgranicznie ufał Hagridowi, powierzał mu bardzo ważne zadania np. przeniesienie kamienia filozoficznego czy misję przekonania olbrzymów do stanięcia do walki u boku Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore już za pierwszym otwarciem Komnaty Tajemnic wiedział, że tego nie zrobił Hagrid, lecz Dippet nie wiedząc co zrobić ukarał niewinnego chłopca. Jednak Albus zaprosił Hagrida do Zakonu Feniksa, a także pozwolił mu zamieszkać w Hogwarcie i pracować jako gajowy. Hagrid objął Albusa wyjątkowym szacunkiem, nie pozwolił, by ktokolwiek obrażał Dumbledore'a. Uważany był przez niego najlepszym czarodziejem wszech czasów. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Dumbledore przyjaźnił się z Rubeusem Hagridem. Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger byli związani z Hagridem przyjaźnią, ale w mniejszym stopniu. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego Ron głośno mówił, że Hagrid ma fioła na punkcie niebezpiecznych zwierząt, najbardziej przy okazji Aragoga, który prawie co go nie pożarł. Hermiona była od Rona bardziej opanowana i nie krytykowała tak hobby Hagrida, może dlatego, że Aragoga nigdy nie widziała. Ona przejmowała się głównie historią Hardodzioba i godzinami siedziała w bibliotece i wyszukiwała różnych praw na to, że hipogryfa nie można uśmiercić. Nie powiodło się, Hagrid przegrał sprawę. Zarówno Harry, Ron jak i Hermiona pocieszali mocno Hagrida. Jednak potem udało się go uratować. Na pewno Ron i Hermiona nie mieli z Hagridem aż tak dobrych stosunków jak Harry. Olimpia Maxime mały|lewo|Maxime z Hagridem Hagrid poznał Olimpię Maxime w czasie gdy w Hogwarcie odbywał się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Oboje byli półolbrzymami, choć Olimpia bardzo się tego wstydziła. Łączyła ich głęboka przyjaźń, możliwe też, że miłość. Ich relacje zacieśniły się, gdy Olimpia wstąpiła do Zakonu Feniksa, następnie razem z Hagridem została wysłana na misję do olbrzymów. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Jego relacje z różnymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa były bardzo dobre. Największym szacunkiem darzył Dumbledore'a. Rodzina Weasley mały|Weasleyowie Szczególnie dobre kontakty miał z rodziną Weasley. Hagrid był zapraszany na różne przyjęcia np. ślub Billa i Fleur albo siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego. Ze względu na zamiłowanie magicznymi stworzeniami bardzo lubił Charliego, gdy chodził do Hogwartu. Mówił też, że pół życia zajęło mu wyganianie Freda i George'a z Zakazanego Lasu. Profesor McGonagall mały|Minerwa McGonagall Miał duży szacunek do Minerwy McGonagall – chyba największy zaraz po Dumbledorze. Ona to odwzajemniła – nie chciała dopuścić do zwolnienia go przez Dolores Umbrigde przez co sama została ranna. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a zaprosiła go na naradę o dalszym funkcjonowaniu szkoły, choć nie był opiekunem żadnego domu. Sama McGonagall wówczas powiedziała, że Dumbledore bardzo cenił jego zdanie i ona też. Jest jeszcze wielu członków Zakonu Feniksa, ale ich relacje z Hagridem nie są bliżej znane np. Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin. Wiadomo iż Hagrid otaczał ich szacunkiem, ale nie wiadomo nic poza tym. Ciekawostki * Imię Rubeus wywodzi się najprawdopodobniej z łaciny („rubinus”) i oznacza po prostu „czerwony” * Hagridowi w ekranizacji Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny głos podkładał Krzysztof Gosztyła. W ekranizacji II, III i IV części dubbingował go Marek Obertyn, który zmarł. Począwszy od Zakonu Feniksa głosu podkładał mu Andrzej Blumenfeld. * Hagrid był między innymi w Polsce i Białorusi. Wspomina o tym w ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. * Rubeus jak większość czarodziejów bał się wymawiać imienia Voldemorta. * Broda Hagrida składa się z sześciu osobnych pukli włosów. * Wiele rzeczy utkwiło w brodzie Hagrida podczas produkcji, między innymi ugrzązł w niej żywy nietoperz. Występowanie mały|Hagrid jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter i Zakazana Podróż * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Motocyklowa Ucieczka * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter For Kinect * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions ar:روبيوس هاغريد ca:Rubeus Hagrid cs:Rubeus Hagrid da:Hagrid de:Rubeus Hagrid el:Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ en:Rubeus Hagrid es:Rubeus Hagrid et:Rubeus Hagrid fi:Rubeus Hagrid fr:Rubeus Hagrid he:רובאוס האגריד it:Rubeus Hagrid ja:ルビウス・ハグリッド nl:Rubeus Hagrid no:Rubeus Gygrid pt:Rúbeo Hagrid ru:Рубеус Хагрид sv:Rubeus Hagrid tr:Rubeus Hagrid uk:Рубеус Геґрід Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Nauczyciele opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Kategoria:Gajowi Hogwartu Kategoria:Rodzina Hagrid Kategoria:Półolbrzymy Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu